The Adventures of Anna Stoppable: A Trip to Japan
by F86Sabre53
Summary: Yori invites Anna on a trip to Yamanouchi (Edited: Feb. 2nd, 2019 [Chapter 1])
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Anna Stoppable: 

A Trip to Japan

A/N: This story takes place sometime after, "This Is Our Year: Post-Graduation Camping Trip"; sometime before, "This Is Our Year: College"; and a little over a month before, "The Adventures of Anna Stoppable: The Heath Project Sitch".

Disclaimer: All the characters of the TV show, Kim Possible belong to Disney. Original characters like, Anna Stoppable are of my own creation.

* * *

It was a nice and warm evening at the Possible house as, Anna, and her godmother, Yori, sat down and took a break from a sparring match in Anna's bedroom. The rest of the Possible/Stoppable family were out and unable to watch over Anna. Kim and Ron were out to dinner, Kim's parents were at work, Jim and Tim were over at a friend's house, and Ron's parents were at Mr. Fudgie's Ice Cream-O-Rama with Hana.

"Whoa, what a sparring match that was," Anna commented before wiping some sweat off her forehead.

Yori turned to Anna, "You did incredible, Anna-san."

Anna turned to Yori, "You did incredible too, Yori."

Then, Yori thought of something and spoke, "Anna-san?"

"Yes, Yori?" Anna answered.

"Would you like to come with me on a trip to Japan tomorrow?" Yori asked.

Anna smiled and nodded, "Sure, where to in Japan?"

"My old school."

Anna became confused, "Huh?"

"The headmaster of my old school wants to meet you," Yori replied. "He is my old school teacher and a good friend of mine. When I told him about you, he said he wanted to meet you."

Anna nodded, "Okay, and I have the perfect clothes to wear to Japan."

Anna then got up, walked over to the closet, opened it, fished out what looked like a Japanese sailor school uniform, and showed it to Yori. The uniform consisted of a white blouse with a sailor-style collar, a red sailor tie, a navy blue pleated skirt, and long black socks.

"Is that a Japanese sailor school uniform?" Yori asked.

Anna nodded, "Hai."

"Where did you get that?" Yori asked.

"I got it at a costume shop at the mall," Anna replied. "When I saw you wear your sailor outfit the first time you babysat me and the Tweebs, I wanted to have a sailor outfit of my own. It looks like yours, only this one has a different color blouse, tie, and skirt. What do you think?"

Yori smiled, "It looks great."

Anna then turned around and fished out a pair of black patent Mary Jane low-heel buckle tap shoes with the taps screwed off.

"These shoes will go great with the sailor uniform," Anna added.

"Anna-san those look like tap shoes," Yori pointed out.

"They were tap shoes, but the taps on these shoes were removed so they could pass on for regular shoes," Anna pointed out. A little over a week ago, after meeting Tara for the first time and learning that she use to be a tap dancer and that her high-heel shoes were actually tap shoes converted to pass on for regular shoes, Anna wanted a pair of converted tap shoes of her own. So, Kim and Ron got her a pair of tap shoes and screwed the taps off so she could wear them anywhere.

"Would you like to see me in the sailor uniform?" Anna asked.

Yori nodded, "I would love to see you wear the sailor uniform, Anna-san."

"I'll be right back," Anna said before going down the stairs to the bathroom to change out of the gi Yori had given her for her 11th birthday and into her Japanese sailor school outfit.

* * *

Later, Anna walked back up the stairs to her bedroom wearing her Japanese sailor outfit along with the Mary Jane shoes. She also carried with her, the gi she wore and put it on her bed. She then turned to Yori, smiled, and asked, "So, Yori, what do you think?"

Yori got up and smiled, "You look great."

"So, can I wear this for when we go to Japan?" Anna asked.

Yori nodded, "Of course you can."

Anna smiled and walked up to Yori and the two gathered in a hug.

After breaking the hug, Yori spoke again, "And I would like you to bring your gi too."

"How come?" Anna asked, confused.

"Well, the headmaster of my old school is actually a Sensei," Yori replied. "I told him that you are a martial artist. After I told him that, he told me that he would love to see a demonstration of your skills."

Anna smiled, again, "Yori, I will be honored to show the Sensei a demonstration of my skills."

"We leave tomorrow morning at 3:00 am," Yori said. "So, I recommend you start packing and get ready for bed. When your parents and grandparents get home, I'll tell them about the trip and ask them if I could stay here for the night so I can fly to Japan with you."

"Thanks, Yori," Anna said, still smiling. "Now, I'm gonna get to packing right away." She then looked down at her sailor uniform and said, "Right after I change out of these clothes."

After that was said, Anna went to her clothes drawer, picked out some pajamas, headed downstairs to the bathroom, change out of her sailor uniform and into the pajamas she brought into the bathroom with her. Afterward, she picked up her sailor outfit before going back to her room to begin packing for the trip to Japan.

* * *

The next day, Yori and Anna arrived at the airport in Tokyo and later boarded a taxi before it drove off. What Anna didn't know, was that the taxi driver was secretly a ninja.

* * *

Later, the taxi dropped Yori and Anna off at what seemed like the middle of nowhere and drove off.

"So, where's the school?" Anna asked.

"The school is on the peak of that mountain," Yori replied while pointing to the top of Mount Yamanouchi.

"Hmm, an unusual place for a school to be," Anna commented. "But I'm use to hiking up mountains so, I can make the hiking trip up to there."

"Then, let's go," Yori said with a smile. "Sensei is waiting for us."

After that was said, Yori and Anna began hiking up the mountain.

* * *

Later, Yori and Anna came upon a waterfall.

"So, how much further?" Anna asked.

Yori turned to Anna, "The school is just behind this waterfall."

Anna nodded, "I'm right behind ya'."

The two soon walked past the waterfall and what Anna saw amazed her.

"Oh my…could it be that school?" Anna asked.

Yori turned to Anna and announced, "Welcome to the Yamanouchi Ninja School, Anna Stoppable."

Anna turned to Yori, "So, it's real?"

Yori nodded again, "Yes, Yamanouchi is real, and I'm a ninja who recently graduated from here."

"Wow," Anna commented. She then looked back at the school, "Check it out."

Soon, Yori and Anna went on to walk across the rope bridge to the school.

* * *

A few minutes later, they passed through the open gates of the school and into the courtyard.

"Welcome to the Yamanouchi Ninja School, Anna Stoppable," a voice unfamiliar to Anna was heard.

Yori and Anna looked to see a man with a white beard and wearing a red and gold robe walking up to them.

They both bowed to the man as Yori spoke, "Konichiwa, Master Sensei."

Sensei stopped walking and bowed in return, "Konichiwa, Yori-chan." He then turned to Anna and bowed, "Konichiwa, Anna-san."

Anna bowed, again, "Konichiwa. Are you the Sensei of this school?"

Sensei nodded, "I am, and I want to say that it is an honor to finally meet you. Yori-chan has told me so much about you."

Anna smiled a little, "It's an honor to meet you too Sensei. Yori told me that you wanted to watch a demonstration of my skills in martial arts. I will be more than happy to show you what I'm capable of." She then observed her surroundings before looking back at Sensei and asking, "So, this is Yamanouchi?"

Sensei nodded, "Hai, it is. Yori-chan told me that you know about our school and its founder whom you've considered your favorite warrior to learn about."

Anna shrugged her shoulders, "Well...when you read about legendary warriors, you end up learning more than just the fighting moves they've invented. And I still find it incredible that Toshimiru created this school using only a sword. Dubbed the Lotus Blade, the sword can transform into any weapon of the user's choice. There's a catch, only one with Mystical Monkey Power can tap into the sword's abilities."

Sensei was amazed, "Anna-san, you truly are a very knowledgeable young woman."

"And one who can keep a secret too," Anna added.

"Yori-chan and I are glad you are willing to keep a secret," Sensei said. "Yamanouchi and the stuff surrounding it are stuff you must never discuss with any outsider."

"Even Mom and Dad?" Anna asked.

"They, along with Rufus-san, and Ron-san's parents know," Sensei said. "Just don't discuss it with anyone else."

Anna shook her head, "I won't."

Suddenly, something Sensei said got Anna asking, "Did you say that Mom, Dad, Rufus, Grandma and Grandpa know about this place?"

"I did," Sensei replied. "But they needed to keep it a secret from everyone else."

Anna shrugged her shoulders, "Well, if Yamanouchi is a super-secret school then I will honor that secret."

"Come inside," Sensei said. "There's some things I should also tell you."

Anna nodded before she, Sensei, and Yori walked out of the courtyard and went inside, and into a room.

* * *

After sitting down, Sensei began telling Anna everything about Ron, Hana, the Mystical Monkey Power, the Yono, among others.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Anna spoke after Sensei finished talking. "My dad is the Ultimate Monkey Master foretold by legend; he was an exchange student here; he and Yori rescued the Lotus Blade from Monkey Fist; he, my mom, and Yori rescued you from DNAmy; my Aunt Hana is a super ninja baby called, the Han; my dad trained her to fight some evil monkey; and my dad was the one who defeated the Lorwardians?"

Sensei nodded, "Correct."

"I wonder why Mom and Dad never told me…oh yeah they were sworn to secrecy," Anna said. She then got up and spoke again, "Well, thank you for telling me what you just told me. Now, I'm gonna go change into my gi and I'll meet you outside to show you a demonstration of my fighting skills."

Sensei got up and bowed, "I will meet you outside."

Anna bowed in return before walking out of the room she, Sensei, and Yori were in and into another room to change into her gi.

* * *

After Anna walked out, Yori asked Sensei, "So, what are you gonna be testing Anna-san with?"

Sensei motioned for Yori to come over before whispering into her ear.

"You're kidding?" Yori asked in disbelief.

Sensei whispered into her ear again.

Yori nodded, "Okay, but she doesn't get hurt, right?"

"You have my word, Yori-chan," Sensei replied.

* * *

Later, Anna walked out into the courtyard wearing her gi.

"Okay, Sensei, I'm ready," Anna announced. She then noticed the courtyard entirely empty. "Sensei? Yori? Anyone?"

Suddenly, a rustle was heard from a nearby bush.

Anna turned to where the bush was before slowly approaching it. But before she could make it to the bush, she suddenly felt the presence of someone behind her. Reacting quickly, Anna turned and threw a punch and ended up knocking down a ninja in white attire.

" _I think that this must be part of some kind of challenge Sensei has set up for me,"_ Anna thought. _"Whatever the challenge is, I accept it."_

Suddenly, fifteen more ninjas appeared around her. One of the fifteen ninjas was in black attire. Anna assumed this to be the lead ninja.

One of the ninjas in white attire lunged at Anna and did a flip before landing in front of her. Anna let out a war cry before doing a forward flip and kicking the ninja in the stomach, sending him back into another ninja.

After recovering herself, Anna saw another ninja lunge at her. She ducked, causing the ninja that lunged at her to collide with another ninja.

The lead ninja shook his head as he, and the other ninjas still standing pulled out nunchuks from their gis.

" _This has just gotten even more interesting,"_ Anna thought when she noticed the nunchuks.

She looked around for a way out and noticed the gaps in between the ninjas; this gave her an idea. She quickly leapt through a gap in between two of the ninjas. The two ninjas tried to hit Anna with their nunchuks only to hit each other, causing them to fall down.

Anna quickly recovered herself, turned back around, grabbed both nunchuks from the ninjas that knocked each other down, and got into fighting stance.

All the remaining ninjas still standing, minus the lead ninja, decided to charge in at the young Norwegian girl, one-by-one. Anna swung the nunchuks she grabbed around her as the ninjas attacked.

One-by-one, each ninja was knocked down.

* * *

A minute later, the lead ninja shook his head, "A strong woman, you are. But I think you will find the master much more of a challenge."

The lead ninja tossed aside his nunchuks and got into a fighting stance.

"I take it you want this done hand-to-hand?" Anna asked. She then tossed her nunchuks aside in opposite directions and got into fighting stance. "So be it."

The lead ninja lunged up in the air and did a forward flip before landing in front of Anna. He threw a punch at her only for it to be blocked. He then tried to throw another punch. Same result. He then tried a right round house kick only for Anna to jump and dodge it. He then tried going for a left round house kick only for that to be dodged as well. He then decided to barrage his opponent with a series of punches and kicks, only for all of them to be either blocked or dodged.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Anna noticed her opponent becoming exhausted before unleashing a jump-kick at the ninja, sending him back into a bush.

Anna wiped some sweat off her forehead when suddenly, she found herself surrounded by four more ninjas in white attire, only these ones were armed with bo staffs.

 _"Looks like I'm not out of the woods yet,"_ Anna thought.

One of the ninjas swung his bo staff at Anna. But the young Norwegian girl anticipated the move; she ducked and grabbed hold of the bo staff and pulled it out of the ninja's hands. She then swung the bo staff at the ninja she snatched it from and knocked him down.

Another ninja leapt up and landed in front of Anna and swung his bo staff at her. Anna blocked it with her own bo staff and knocked the ninja's bo staff out of his hands before kicking the ninja in the stomach, sending him backwards.

Suddenly, Anna quickly noticed out of the corner of her eye another ninja ready to slash her with his bow staff. She turned toward the ninja, raised her bow staff in front and above her to try and block the ninja's attack. But, the ninja broke Anna's bo staff in half.

Anna quickly chucked one half of her broken bo staff at the ninja, knocking him down.

She then turned and saw what appeared to be the last ninja swinging his bo staff around. Reacting quickly, Anna dropped the last half of her broken bow staff, grabbed the bo staff from the ninja she just knocked down, and threw it like a javelin at the ninja that was swinging his bo staff around, knocking him down.

 _"Well, I guess that's that,"_ Anna thought.

She then noticed one more ninja on top of one of the walls of Yamanouchi going down a rope, use smoke, and vanish.

 _"Add second thought,"_ Anna thought as she got into fighting stance, again. She then looked around and thought, _"Where could he be?"_

Suddenly, Anna felt the presence of someone behind her. Reacting quickly, she spun around and kicked the ninja she saw on top of the wall in the stomach.

"Ow," the ninja said in a voice familiar to Anna.

Anna gasped, "Yori?"

The ninja got back up and unmasked herself, revealing herself to be Yori.

Anna ran up to her godmother and gave her a hug, "Yori, I'm so sorry I hurt you like that. I...I..."

"It's okay, Anna-san," Yori assured her goddaughter while returning the hug. "You made the right move."

After breaking the hug, Yori and Anna noticed Sensei walk up to them, carrying a black gi in his arms.

"That was an incredible display of fighting, Anna-san," Sensei commented while looking at Anna. "I'm amazed by your courage and ability to hold your own in a fight. For that, I herby make you an honorary ninja."

"Honorary ninja?" Anna asked in disbelief. She then shook her head, "Nah, I can't be an honorary ninja."

"Don't sell yourself short Anna-san," the voice of the lead ninja Anna battled earlier was heard.

Anna turned to see the lead ninja and all the other ninjas she knocked down stand up and bow to her.

"You have proven your worth and deserve to be an honorary ninja," the ninja in black attire continued. "You fought greatly and we are honored to say that you are a great warrior."

Anna smiled and bowed, "Thanks." She then turned back to Sensei and nodded, "Okay, Sensei. I accept the title of: honorary ninja."

Sensei then handed Anna the black gi he was carrying.

Once it was in her hands, Anna said, "I'm gonna go try on this gi."

She then walked out of the courtyard and into one of the buildings to change gis.

* * *

She later emerged wearing her black gi, and approached Sensei and Yori.

"So, how do I look?" Anna asked.

"You look great," Yori commented.

"You look great, Anna-san," Sensei added.

Anna bowed, "Thank you, Sensei."

Sensei smiled under his beard and bowed, "You are welcome, Anna-san."

"And you don't mind that if I drop by and visit once in a while, do you?" Anna asked.

Sensei shook his head, "Of course not, Anna-san. You are welcome to come and visit anytime."

Anna smiled, "Thank you, Sensei, and If you ever need me for anything, let me know and it will be my honor to help."

Suddenly, Anna's Annamunicator beeped.

She activated it and looked at the time.

"Well," she said before sighing. "I guess I'll be heading home."

"I'll go to the airport with you," Yori spoke up.

"I just have to change back into my sailor clothes before heading out."

"Me too."

After that was said, Yori and Anna went inside and to separate rooms to change out of their gis and into their sailor clothes.

* * *

Later, Yori and Anna, were at the airport in Tokyo saying their goodbyes.

"Well, Yori," Anna said before sighing. "I guess this is sayonara."

"I will miss you, Anna-san," Yori said with a frown.

Anna frowned as well, "I'll miss you too, Yori."

Anna then walked up to Yori and gave her a hug.

"I love you," Anna said.

"I love you too," Yori said as she returned the hug.

"You're the best godmother a kid could ask for," Anna commented.

Yori smiled and began tearing up, "Anna-san, that was the sweetest thing you have ever said to me."

" _Flight 2-0-0-2 to Middleton, Colorado is now boarding,"_ a voice over the intercom spoke.

Yori and Anna broke the hug before the latter got in line and entered the walkway to the airplane bound for Middleton.

* * *

Later, Anna arrived at the airport in Middleton and saw her parents conversing.

She waved, "Hey Mom, hey Dad."

Kim and Ron noticed their daughter and smiled.

"Anna!" Kim called out.

"AC!" Ron added.

Anna ran up to her parents and the three joined together in a hug.

After breaking the hug, Ron asked, "So, how was your trip to Japan with Yori?"

Anna smiled, "It was great. But the details I cannot divulge in public."

Knowing what Anna meant, Ron nodded, "Okay, AC, you can tell us later. Now, are you up for some Bueno Nacho?"

Anna nodded, "You know it."

After that was said, Kim, Ron, and Anna headed on over to the Bueno Nacho at the airport terminal they were in and enjoyed some Nacos before heading home.

 _The End_

* * *

A/N: Flight 2002 referenced the year 2002, the year the first episode of Kim Possible premiered.

I hope you've enjoyed the story.

And feel free to leave a comment or review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was originally going to make this story a one-shot, but I decided to add a little more to this.

Disclaimer: All the characters of the TV show, Kim Possible, belong to Disney. Anna Stoppable is of my own creation.

* * *

Soon after returning to Yamanouchi, Yori found Sensei looking down at the valley below from the balcony of his quarters.

"I'm back, Sensei," Yori announced with a bow.

To the female ninja's surprise, Sensei didn't answer her.

"Are you alright, Sensei?" Yori asked.

Sensei turned around to face his former student and bowed, "Forgive me for not answering sooner, Yori-chan."

"All is forgiven, Sensei," Yori said with a bow. "May I come in?"

Sensei nodded, "You certainly may."

Yori walked into Sensei's quarters before asking, "Is everything okay?"

Sensei sighed, "When I saw, Anna-san, fight off my best ninjas single-handedly today, I was amazed by what she was capable of."

"Which is why you made her an honorary ninja," Yori pointed out. "Is there something you're worried about?"

The Yamanouchi headmaster cleared his throat before speaking again, "When I saw, Anna-san, fight off my best ninjas, I came down with the feeling that she could be Kim and Ron-san's spiritual daughter."

"Spiritual daughter?" Yori asked, confused.

Sensei nodded, "Hai, scrolls kept here at Yamanouchi have spoken of the arrival of Kim, Ron, and Anna-san to this world. They use to be a family that lived happily together in the spirit world. But when the time came for them to come to this world, they were separated and sent to different points in this world's time and with no memory of their life in the spirit world. Kim-san came to this world first, followed by Ron-san a few months later, and Anna-san a few years later. It was predicted that at some point in time, the three would reunite."

"So, Kim and Ron-san's adopted daughter is their actual daughter?" Yori asked in disbelief.

"Spiritually, yes," Sensei as he nodded. "And that's why she has traits similar to that of Kim and Ron-san despite not being biologically related."

"Incredible," Yori commented. "But, what's there to be worried about?"

"The prophecy doesn't end with the reunion," Sensei replied. "At some point, they will go through a dark time in their lives that will separate them."

"What will happen?" Yori asked.

Sensei motioned his former student to come closer and he whispered into her ear.

"You mean…?" Yori asked as she pulled away.

Sensei nodded, "I'm afraid so, Yori."

"What can be done to save them?" Yori asked in near panic.

"All we can do is prepare for the worst," Was all Sensei said.

"We have to warn them."

Sensei shook his head, "Don't warn them now, they will only dwell on it. I'll tell them when the time is right. And rest assured, it won't be too late."

Yori nodded, "Very well, Sensei."

 _The Actual End_

* * *

A/N: What will happen that will sperate Kim, Ron, and Anna? You'll find out in the story, "This Is Our Year: College".

Some of you probably thought that even though Anna was Kim and Ron's adopted daughter, she had traits similar to that of her adoptive parents. I have decided to explain as to how's that so.

I hope you enjoyed the story.

And feel free to leave a comment or review.


End file.
